


Not That Deep Guys

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Reader-Insert, not dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Not That Deep Guys

You’d moved into the same apartment complex as Spencer before even realizing that you worked together. Then you found out you worked together and basically just hit it off. 

Never in the history of ever had you felt more comfortable with someone than you did with Spencer. “Get out here, Spencer Reid! We’ve gotta go to work!”

“But I’m tired…” He whined as he opened the door. 

Pressing your two fingers together, you pushed against his forehead. “Too bad. Let’s go.”

“Coffee?”

“Obviously!”

That’s how it went every morning.

And every afternoon, you’d drive home together. There was really no point in wasting gas by driving too cars and the metro card was getting wildly expensive, so since you lived in the same building it only made sense to carpool. 

“What you didn’t pick up any for me?” Emily asked with a smirk. It was the same thing every morning. Profilers were actually just as predictable as everyone else. 

You and Spencer high-fived, sipping your coffees as you went towards your desks. 

—–

“We’ve got a case,” Emily called. “We’ll discuss on the jet.”

Standing up from your desk, you grabbed Spencer’s hand and then linked your arm in his. By Emily’s tone, this was going to be a long flight, and an even longer case.

After you went over the profile, it was time to sleep. It was a kidnapping case and you were already losing precious time by being on a five hour flight. Without a second thought, you grabbed Spencer’s hand and sat down on the jet’s bench seat, pulling the blanket over yourselves. 

“They do that a lot,” Rossi said, eyeing the two of you. “It wouldn’t even be a question if they were dating, but they’re not…right?”

Emily shook her head, but honestly she wasn’t sure. “I don’t think so. But they sure as hell act like it.”

It was nearly four days without sleep before you finally found the girl, but you found her alive. She had a couple scratches and cuts and she wasn’t talking just yet, but otherwise she was unharmed. It was going to take a while for her to talk about things.

And once again, you fell asleep on Spencer on the jet. For a skinny nerd, he was very pillow-y. Four hours into your six hour flight, you woke up. “Mmm, you’re comfortable Spence.”

“You say that every time you wake up from a nap,” he laughed, eyes still closed. Honestly, when he got home, he was probably going to sleep for 18 hours. You could see it on his face. 

A gasp from behind you made you turn around. “Okay, I gotta ask,” Rossi started. “You two a thing? Because you sure act like it?”

“A t-thing?” Spencer asked.

You found yourself blushing despite the fact that Spencer was just a friend. He was cute and your best friend in the entire world, but there was nothing more than that. “Wait, you think we’re d-dating?”

“Well…are you?” JJ asked. There was a sparkle in her eye. Did she…want you to be dating?

Emily chimed in and the two of you looked around astounded. “Does everyone think we’re dating?” You squealed.

Rossi nodded. JJ smiled wide. She even turned a text message toward you both that apparently had Garcia chiming in on the situation. When you turned toward Hotch, even he nodded. “It kind of looks like it. You come into work together all the time-”

Spencer sputtered. “We live in the same building.”

“You hold hands all the time,” Emily added. 

“What you’ve never done that kind of thing with a friend?” You asked. 

“Well, my girlfriends, yea, but-”

“Well, it just happens that we’re of the opposite sex and do the same things.”

“You sleep together,” Morgan said. 

You turned and punched him in the arm. “On the same couch. On the jet! There’s not enough room and the couch is more comfortable. It’s not actually that deep guys.”

As the two of you glanced around, everyone seemed to nod their heads, but no one was convinced. Whatever. Let them think whatever they wanted. “Whatever jerks,” you laughed, pushing your head into Spencer’s shoulder again. They really were exhausting. “Think whatever. I’m using my friend as a pillow again. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Morgan said, continuing under his breath. “Lover girl.”

“Shut up.”

“Goodnight, lover boy.”

“I’ll kick your ass,” Spencer snickered.

“Bring it, lover boy.”


End file.
